Arnold's Locket
by P. D. Ace
Summary: Arnold have a new locket which, like Helga, contains a little crush secret, Who could be? Why he keep it secret? Can he keep it safe? What consequences will bring? First Fanfic so bad summary also bad story (Ongoing)
1. New Locket

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! or the characters in the story**

"Qwerty" Dialogue

' _Qwerty_ ' Thinking

 **-Qwerty- Author notes**

 **Read, criticize, review, suggest,** **and speculate.**

* * *

In a clear sky a blond boy with a football shaped head was flying a small plane, with a smile he was following another plane where his parents were piloting.

Arnold knew how the dream would end, his parents would move away and be lost in a cloud, so he always closed his eyes before it happened. After a while his potato battery clock start to sound to wake him.

HEY ARNOLD, HEY ARNOLD, HEY ARNOLD, HEY ARNOLD.

Still sleepy, he managed to disconnect the alarm with one hand and sit on the edge of the bed. As he looked up to see the sky, closed his eyes once more to remember his dream and then sighs.

Suddenly he smiled, remembering that today would go to pick up his new locket, so he shook his head and prepared to go to school.

He was so distracted thinking about the important object, as he went out of the boarding house, didn't realize that Abner with several dogs and cats came in, as it always did, so Arnold loses his balance and falls.

"Man, are you okay?" Arnold heard a familiar voice as he tried to get up.

"Of course Gerald" He answer while composing the fall.

"Really?" Gerald asked with little concern tone.

"Yeah I was a little distracted with my thoughts hehe ..." said this while a small smile on his face.

"Whatever" Gerald said as the two began to walk toward the bus stop. "I just hope you're not distracted in practice today."

"We have practice today?" Arnold asked as they arrive at the stop.

"Man, Don't tell me you forgot?" Asked Gerald exalted. "This Saturday we will have a rematch against Wolfgang Remember?" He sigh and then continued "You were the one who sealed the deal that the winner would get the Gerald Field"

"Yeah right, but today I can't go to the practice ..." Arnold started to say as the bus arrived.

"What? Helga will kill you if you don't go" Gerald cry interrupting Arnold as they took the bus.

"I know, I know, but I have to pick up grandpa's locket and mine too after school" I answer Arnold trying to calm his friend.

"Your locket?" Gerald asked puzzled.

Arnold realized what he recently said and nervously began to said "Oh yeah about that ..." take a breath to calm down and continue with the explanation, "... Do you remember when my grandpa had the locket with my picture that grandma gift him?"

"How could I forget it? Phil showed to everyone" Gerald rolled his eyes.

"That was embarrassing"

"What happened to it?" Gerald asked curiously.

"Well, it was locked and we couldn't change the picture, and when it finally open, a strange thing happened."

"Something strange?" Gerald asked.

"Yes, the lights went out for a moment and the shrine disappeared, so I decided to make a new one but this time with a grandma picture instead a mine one but he wanted a picture of Hedy Lamarr eating a meat sandwich, anyway, recently we went to engrave his name on it, so he asked me to pick it up today. "Arnold just finished speaking when bus stopped in front of the school, hoping that Gerald will forget about the other locket.

"I see, but you still haven't told me about 'your locket' Arni" Gerald emphasized those words as they entered school.

Arnold gives a little sigh and answer "Yes ... well, when we went to leave the locket I saw a locket that interested me a lot with an airplane engraving on the front and I buy it, so we left it too to engrave my name in the back" he concluded in coming to the classroom hoping he would not ask more.

After Gerald heard that the locket had an airplane engraving he thought he was going to put a photo of his parents, as he relates them with the plane, as his best friend, Arnold had told him about their dreams with them, also could see that his friend was getting a little nervous to talk about it, so he decided to leave it.

* * *

It was a normal school day, without much trouble, of course to Arnold, a normal day is to be the target of hundreds of spitballs or receive the same insults used by certain blonde classmate with one eyebrow, but he stand it as every day, he knew she wasn't such a bad person, also in every school day he could see _her_ , although he knew she doesn't felt the same way to him, or so he thought.

After school Arnold went straight to collect the lockets, but he had to wait for over a half hour outside the establishment because the owner had gone out to lunch.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Gerald Field the rest of the gang was listening Helga as she walked back and forth in front of them.

"Well, now that we're all here ..." She started but was interrupted.

"In fact Helga, Arnold hasn't shown up yet" Phoebe said behind Helga with a small tone of concern.

"WHAT?" Helga cry noticed that Arnold hadn't arrived yet "What can be more important than the practice?"

"I'm sure that if Arnold hadn't arrived he must have a good reason" Phoebe answered while accommodating her glasses.

Suddenly she turned and looked toward Gerald, who looked nervous.

"Well? Where he is spaghetti hair?" She asked practically screaming.

Gerald immediately laughed nervously as he put in a defensive posture by putting his palms in front.

"I'm waiting" Helga still screaming.

"W-w-well, he said that would be occupied with an assignment that his grandfather asked him," replied Gerald, there was no need for them to know what kind of assignment was or the fact that day Arnold seemed very distracted.

"See, Arnold would not miss a practice without a good reason" Phoebe said as Helga turned to see her.

"Well," said calmer now, "Begin with training, and Phoebe, observe them and inform me who doesn't do anything"

"Observing" Phoebe replied in response.

Helga walk a little away from the rest and once she feel that no one can listen she pulls her heart-shaped locket with an Arnold photo.

"Oh Arnold! I hate you for getting us into this problem and yet I love you more than life itself, my beloved"

When Helga finished talking looking over his shoulder as if she was looking for someone.

"And Brainy?" Asked puzzled, "Oh right, Mr. Simmons said he was sick and wouldn't go to school for at least one week"

Helga kept her most prized possession and return to the practice.

* * *

Back with Arnold.

When the shop owner finally arrived he didn't take five minutes to pay and run from there to the boarding house.

As he arrived Arnold greeting his grandfather and gave him his locket, in order to reach his room to watch his locket and placed inside some pictures.

At first all what he did was look at the new locket, looked more like a pocket watch, was silver and had engraved in high relief an airplane flying through the clouds, in the back was written in italics _Arnold S_.

After a moment, he decided to put the pictures, on the left put a picture of his grandparents and on the right side put a picture of his parents with him, before they going to San Lorenzo, he took a moment to admire his new possession.

"Just one thing is missing," he said as he took a paper that was in a drawer under the computer, containing a drawing of _her_ , Arnold take little moment to look at the piece of paper with a warm smile.

"My little one" he said before putting the drawing behind of his parents picture.

* * *

 **Well here's the first chapter of my first fanfic, hey here I leave you something to think, Helga is not the one in Arnold's locket.**

 **Arnold have a new locket which, like Helga, contains a little crush secret, Who could be? Can he keep it safe? What consequences will bring** **?**


	2. It's a secret

Here a new chapter, Lean, criticize, comment, suggest and speculate.

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hey Arnold! Or the characters in the story.**

 **I use Google translator so if there are some misspellings or bad grammar I apologize in advance.**

* * *

In the lockers inside the PS 118 Gerald ask Arnold to show him the new locket.

"C'mon man, why you don't want to show me?" Gerald asked as he opened his locker.

"I told you Gerald, is not that like I don't won't to, it just, I can't." Replied Arnold as he open his locker.

"And why you can't?"

"Well ... as I was trying to say before you interrupted me, yesterday I forget to reconnect my alarm, so today I got up late, I left quick my room and forget it on the desktop" Arnold lied about it, not being safe to tell him or not.

"Is that why you have the shirt backwards?" He asks while pointing Arnold's shirt.

"What?" Asked surprised watching his shirt. "Do not tell me that I have had it like this all day?"

Quickly they close the lockers and go quickly to the bathroom so Arnold could accommodate the shirt but forgot to put his green sweater again.

"Arnold, your sweater"

"Oh, thanks Gerald" Says this as he put it on.

"You are very distracted today too Arni" Gerald said suspiciously when they come out of the bathroom.

"If I didn't know you, I would say that you have something or 'somebody' in mind"

"W-w-what? O-of course not" Arnold answered nervously as she blushes with his friend's comment.

"Do not tell me is Lila again, man, she only likes you"

Arnold sighs and decides to try be honest with his friend, but not saying everything.

"It's not Lila, actually is … someone else" He says this while deviates a little the look as he blushes a little again.

"If not Lila, then who is?" His friend asked curiously.

' _Sorry, but I can't tell you, I don't know if you like the answer_ ' he thought.

There was silent for a moment and said the first name that came to his mind.

"Well is ... Helga" Someone who also was around in his thoughts, but not in the same way as _she_ did.

"Helga? Helga?" Gerald asks as Arnold nods his head slightly

"I know she can be a little annoying, but I really think that she can be friendly in the bottom" Arnold said as he staring at his friend

"Arnold we are talking about Helga G. Pataki, She always teasing you with pranks and nicknames" He said this as he raised his arms in the air

"I think she behaves that way because she feels insecure to show her feelings." He really weighed about it, though that wasn't what really distracted "Besides, you remember that she helped us to save the neighborhood"

"I still don't understand why she did that, I say, her house was not in the area and she would become rich."

"Well she first said that she had pity on us, but then she said that she doesn't hate us as much as we thought..." Arnold paused and remember what happened that day with Helga.

* * *

FLASHBACK ( **This is a part of the Hey Arnold Movie so I don't describe what happen** )

Arnold: "Deep Voice!"

Helga: "Don't come another step closer. Pay no attention to that man with the voice box."

Arnold: "Who are you?"

Helga: "No one in particular."

Arnold: "No more games Deep Voice. I'm not doing anything until I know who you are. Helga? You? You're Deep Voice?"

Helga: "Ha-ha looks like it."

Arnold: "But I don't get it. How come you couldn't just tell me what you knew? Why'd you have to make up all this crazy secret identity?"

Helga: "No reason."

Arnold: "But Helga you just risked everything to help me save the neighborhood."

Helga: "So? What's your point?"

Arnold: "That's pretty amazing thing to do for someone you clam to hate."

Helga: "Yeah, well I'm a pretty amazing person, football head."

Arnold: "But I, I thought you were on your dad's side. I thought you were get rich off the whole deal."

Helga: "Money isn't everything."

Arnold: "Helga, why'd you do it?"

Helga: "It's my civic duty."

Arnold: "Helga."

Helga: "Because I love a good mystery."

Arnold: "Oh come on. What's the real reason?"

Helga: "Oh I don't know Arnoldo. Maybe I just took pity on you and your stupid friends."

Arnold: "Well, why?"

Helga: "Because- because I guess maybe I don't hate you as much as I thought, okay? I guess maybe I even kind of like you a little. Heck I guess you might I like you a lot."

Arnold: "You do? You did this for me?"

Helga: "That's right, hair-boy, I mean Criminey what else are you supposed to do when someone you love is in trouble?"

Arnold: "Love?"

Helga: "You heard me, pal. I love you, love you. Who else do you think has been stalking you night and day, building shrines to you in a closet, filling books with poems about you? I love you, Arnold. I've always loved you ever since I first laid eyes on your stupid football head. And from that moment since, I lived and breathed for you, dreamed of the moment I could finally tell you my secret feelings, and could grab you and kiss you! Oh Come here, you big lug!"

-The Big Kiss-

Arnold: "I'm confused. Did you just say you loved me?"

Helga: "What? Are you deaf?"

Gerald: "Arnold!"

Helga: "Not Now!"

Gerald: "Not Now? Who the..."

Helga: "Oh, Arnold, just hold me."

Arnold: "I ... I ... I need to think."

Helga: "Yes I suppose you need to do the thinking for both of us now darling."

Arnold: "Wow this is all happing too fast. I feel dizzy. I need to lie down."

Helga: "Wonderful. I'll go with you."

Arnold: "No. I mean, there's no time for that. We've got 20 minutes to get back to the neighborhood before the bulldozers roll."

After all the mess

Arnold: "Pretty crazy day."

Helga: "Yeah, we said a lot of nutty things."

Arnold: "Yeah."

Helga: "Yeah. Well, about all that stuff I said, Arnold, It... It was crazy back there, and..."

Arnold: Yeah, with all the excitement we just kind of..."

Helga: "Got carried away?"

Arnold: "You didn't really mean all that did you? You don't really love me, right?"

Helga: "Right."

Arnold: "You were caught up in the moment. Right?"

Helga: "Right."

Arnold: "You actually hate me, don't you?"

Helga: "Of course I hate you, you stupid football and don't you ever forget it, ever!"

End of Flashback

* * *

Gerald let out a little sigh and start talking with his friend.

"So ... do you like Helga?" He asked in a calmer way with a look of concern.

"Of course not, where did you get that idea?"

"Man, I saw you blush when I ask you into who you were thinking."

' _I'll have to tell him, I only hope we can still be friends_ ' Arnold thought that was the only option.

"Well, about that ..." He began to speak as he rubbed his neck.

"It's a secret" Gerald suddenly interrupted.

"Huh?" Arnold looked surprised at his friend.

"You want to keep it secret, I do not blame you for it, I think it's good that people keep an occasional secret, and I know when you think you can tell me, you will tell me who is she" Gerald explained.

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course, that's what friends are for" As soon he said that both made their special greeting.

"Thank you Gerald" When they finished talking Arnold breathed a sigh of relief.

"Leaving aside the subject, what is it you plan about Helga?" Gerald asked.

"Well, I thought about trying to meet the real Helga, I really think she could be someone nice and we could become good friends" When he finished talking they start walking towards the classroom, besides wanting to be friends with Helga, he wants to clarify a very important issue with her.

Nearby, just around the corner the best friend who they was talking, a black hair girl with Japanese ancestry, overheard part of the conversation on her way to the classroom.

"Arnold? Thinking about Helga? And he are interested in being friend with her?" Phoebe questioning herself with some exaltation.

"I must tell Helga, those are good news" She said this as she put his hand on his chest.

"But if they are good news, then ... why I felt a little pain in my chest when he was talking about that?" She asked when she continued her way to the classroom.

'I better forget about that and tell her what I hear.' She thought as she entered and sit.

* * *

And here is the second chapter, The third chapter will take longer because I am in weeks of evaluation.


	3. The bet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold! Or the characters in the story**

"Qwerty" Dialogue

' _Qwerty_ ' Thinking

 **-QWERTY- Author notes**

 **Read, criticize, review, suggest,** **and speculate**

 **[Sorry for the late update, probably will occur again]**

* * *

Right after the bell sounds announcing the end of the school day, all students stand up and get ready to leave when they suddenly were stopped by Mr. Simmons.

"Wait, could you retake your seats please" He said this as he rose from his chair and leaned against his desk.

"Do not worry, it only take a short time, also, I don't think it will happen again what happened last time"

Mr. Simmons take a breath and sighs before starts talking "I know all of you are excited about the upcoming holiday without mentioning that when you return you will no longer be fourth graders, and I know you will get along with your new teacher ..."

All begin to make a fuss by the words of Mr. Simmons. "Could you please get to the point Simmons, we have better things to do" Helga says from her seat as she crosses her arms.

"Guys, guys, please calm, I just want to remind you that soon will began the final exams, and I know that everyone will give the best, plus after exams have a little party to celebrate your passage through fifth grade"

"Well that's all but before you leave, Sid, Stinky, Harold I wanted to talk to you for a moment, and the rest of you can leave the class ...room" He could not finish the sentence when everyone quickly got up and ran leaving behind only Mr. Simmons and the three students.

* * *

As soon they board the bus Helga begins to complain with her friend.

"Can you believe it? He stopped us just to remind us about the finals?" She finished speaking while she sitting by the window side.

"Well, final exams are important because they measure our knowledge acquired in class and prove that we are ready for the next stage of our academic life" Phoebe says as she sit next to her friend.

"Yes, yes, academic stuff and all things," Helga said as he rolled his eyes.

Phoebe and Helga note that the last who board the bus are Arnold and Gerald and they sit in the back of the bus, which reminds Phoebe the conversation they had before and returns to feel discomfort in the chest.

 _'I should tell Helga what I hear, but not here, someone could hear'_ Phoebe thought as she and Helga returners to their seats _'Maybe before the practice'_

Phoebe suddenly hears her friend who almost yells at her "Are you listening?"

"Huh? What? Oh I'm sorry Helga, I think ... I think I lost in my thoughts" Phoebe responds returning the attention to her friend, "What were you saying?"

"I said I can't believe that because of that stupid football head we get into another game of baseball against the fifth grade" she said this as she raised her arms as a sign of disagreement.

"That's because Arnold tries to recover the Gerald Field" Phoebe responds to calm the blonde.

"Remember that we lost the last game against them and Arnold arrangement another encounter with Wolfgang so we can use the field during the holidays."

"Well, it was his fault that we lost that game, as I heard from a certain princess that Arnold was too distracted watching LI-LA to pay attention the game"

"A few days later I heard from Gerald that Arnold ruined everything could be with Lila and between them is over, also I think he mentioned something about his sister Timberly"

When they finished talking Helga turns his gaze to the window and sighs.

"You know? You two look nice together" she says as she continued looking through the window.

"Oh thanks Helga" The raven haired reply with a not very sincere tone but her friend didn't noticed that.

After a while in silent Helga turn to her friend and ask, "Phoebe is everything OK? You've been too quiet for a moment"

"Sure, it's nothing, it's just ..." He begins to speak but stops and lets out a little sigh.

"It's just what Phebs? Something is bothering you? I'm your friend, you can tell me whatever you want." Says the blonde girl as she placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I know, but I think it will be later" Phoebe replied as he looked towards the next stop which was her one.

"See you later Helga" Saying this stands up and walks to the door.

"Sure Phebs" reached to respond before she leave.

* * *

While in the back seats Arnold and Gerald were talking.

"Man, I still do not understand, how did you get that we can practice in the field?"

"Well that was simple, I just told Wolfgang that if he really believed they were good enough to win even if we used the field for training, and then he "offered" us to use the field"

"I just hope you're not distracted with your secret crush in the game, like the last one, you were so distracted that you missed several opportunities to make Out, you even were hit"

"That's why I made the bet with Wolfgang, where the winner takes the field and the loser would forget it, at least during the holidays."

"But, if we lose we wouldn't be able to use the field, we can't back to play in the street again"

"I know Gerald" he paused for a moment before continuing "But he only agreed with those terms" he say that while he rub her neck.

"So that's why Helga takes the training too seriously" then the bus stopped and they prepare to down.

"That's a risky bet Arnold" he said this just before Arnold stumbled with a distracted Helga, making her fall down.

"Hey look where you walking football head" the blonde complained on the floor.

"Oh sorry Helga, that's my fault, are you okay?" He asked as he offered his hand to help her up.

"Yeah, whatever, help me up" she said as she raised her hand to meet with his, so she can get up.

As soon as they get off the bus Helga turns to see Arnold with an angry expression.

"Hope this time you show up Arnoldo" she almost yelled as she pointed her finger to him.

"Do not worry Helga, I'll be there"

"I hope so, because it was you who got us into this" she finish speaking and turns around and starts walking.

While Arnold and Gerald were walking at the opposite direction Gerald sighs and turns to look at his friend, "Arnold, are you sure you want to continue your plan to be good friends with her?"

"Sure, I know we can be good friends" He answers as they approached the boarding house.

"Well I wish you luck with that, you'll need it, see in practice" When he had said this, he continues his way home.

"See you later Gerald" Arnold replied before enter at the boarding house.

* * *

The next chapter probably take me the same time.


	4. A pending talk

Sorry for the late update, anyway here's a new chapter.

Well, read, criticize, comment, suggest and speculate.

 **I use Google translator so if there misspelling or bad grammar I apologize in advance**

* * *

At the end of training in the Gerald Field was there Arnold, who approached to Helga to try to have a talk.

"I am glad that this time you decided to come, Arnoldo" She said as she picked up a baseball from the ground.

"I told you I would be here, Helga," Arnold said as he sat on a bench that was near "Anyway, I think you're pressing us too much with the training".

"What makes you say that?" She asked with an angry and confused face.

Arnold just pointed to where the others were beginning to leave the field with a very tired posture by the practice were.

"I can't believe the day we've had," It could be heard by Stinky as he walked towards Sid and Harold who were sat in the field.

"I know, first the talk with Mr. Simmons and then practice with Helga" Sid said that while he and Harold stood "I feel as if I were going to lose my legs," he complained as they began to walk.

"At least no longer gives us protein drinks before training" Harold said as he put his hand on your stomach just before leaving the field.

After hearing this Helga turned to Arnold who had a face somewhat annoyed "What? Not my fault they can't stand a simple practice".

"A simple practice?" Arnold says this almost shouting at the response of the blonde, "You made us run around the field like a hundred times".

"Look football head, we can lose the field for all the holidays thanks to your stupid bet with Wolfgang, so we must be in top condition if we want to beat the fifth grade"

"I know but ..." Arnold paused and sighed to calm down and try to prevent an argument.

Once calm he continued "Just, do not be so strict with training"

"Yeah, whatever" She said as she crossed her arms and looked away with an annoyed face.

Helga could see that Curly was still lying on the ground looking at the sky, to which she smiled.

She turned to Phoebe who recently came to where they were.

"Phebs could you wait a moment, I have something to do before we leave" as soon she says it she walks toward Curly leaving Phoebe and Arnold alone.

"Curly, I have to talk to you" Helga said as Curly turns to her and stood up, then they walk to the other side of the field to have a private conversation.

"Arnold, I regret the behavior of Helga, she's just too pressed for the game" Phoebe said as he sat near Arnold.

"Do not worry Phoebe" he responds this while he rubbed his neck and blushed a little.

"I know how Helga" He just said this a little nervous as he look away.

Phoebe noticed his strange behavior and she didn't take long to ask. "Arnold, are you all right?"

"Why do you ask?" Arnold asked as he turns to see Phoebe and still blushing.

"Well, you look like agitated and your face is a little red." She said with a small tone of concern.

With a nervous smile and a bit awkwardly Arnold replied to Phoebe "Oh it's nothing, I'm just a little exhausted for the practice" "Yeah I'm just tired."

Phoebe just breathed a sigh of relief to hear Arnold say this.

After a moment they heard Helga shout from afar "Phoebe Are you coming or what?"

"Going" Phoebe scream in response to her friend.

"Well, see you later," as she said this she stand up and walk to her friend, leaving Arnold just waving his hand as he watched her leave with a smile on his face.

Later that same day Phoebe and Helga were at a table inside Slausen talking while waiting for their orders.

"Then I told Bob that if he wants to organize a welcome party for Olga, he did it alone, because I had better things to do, then I left and went to the field"

"So that's why you weren't at home before training" said Phoebe who was sitting at her friend.

"Quite so! And what did you want to tell me?" She asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the back of the chair.

As the ice cream server put a chocolate milkshake with a cherry on the top at the Phoebe's side and a Banana Split with a variety of fruits at Helga's side. Phoebe started talking.

"Well, it's about ..." But she was interrupted by Helga.

* * *

Later that same day Phoebe and Helga were at a table inside Slausen talking while waiting for their orders.

"Then I told Bob that if he wants to organize a welcome party for Olga, he did it alone, because I have better things to do, then I left and went to the field"

"So that's why you weren't at home before the training" said Phoebe who was sitting at her friend.

"Quite so! And what did you want to tell me?" She asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the back of the chair while the ice cream server put a chocolate milkshake with a cherry on the top at the Phoebe's side and a Banana Split with a variety of fruits at Helga's side.

"Well, it's about ..." Phoebe started talking but was interrupted by Helga.

"What? What is this? I said specifically that I wanted the special without strawberries Wyatt" The blonde grumbled as the employee shielded with the tray.

"I'm sorry but the manager says the customers can't make changes with the specials" The ice cream server explained stuttering a little.

"I'm allergic to them, maybe you want me to sue for attempt of murder" Helga said this as he stared and pointed with her finger.

"Sorry, I'll... I'll return in a moment" after saying this he took the Banana Split and go toward the employer room while the girls followed him with their eyes.

Helga sighed and headed to Phoebe "Sorry about that, What was you telling me Phebs?

"Oh well it's about ice cream" The raven haired replied as he took a bit of her milkshake.

"You brought me here just to talk about ice cream?"

"Helga, it's not about ice cream, It's about 'The Ice Cream'" Phoebe corrected her friend while she fits glasses.

"Oh you mean that 'Ice Cream', What.. what about that?" Helga asked diverting her gaze pretending have no interest.

"Well, today in school I overheard a conversation between him and Gerald about you".

Saying that made Helga turn to her friend and asked to corroborate "About me?"

"Indeed, this seems that Arnold have intends to get closer to you, to put it in some way" Phoebe said as he settled lenses

Hearing that Helga's eyes opened by what she heard "What? Arnold? Get close, to me? It could be?" Helga took out her locket, stood up and beginning to recite a small impromptu poem.

Phoebe, like the other people who were there, just watched how her friend reacted to such information.

" _The light of my sight_

 _The one that I love_

 _With all my might_

 _Oh Arnold, my beloved one_

 _My holy knight of golden hair,_

 _Have you finally realized my love_

 _That we're made for each other?..._ "

But before the blonde could continue her poetry Phoebe coughed just a little to bring Helga back to the reality.

Realizing that everyone was looking at her she sat down embarrassed and turns to her friend.

"Phoebe, that's great news, why do not you tell me this before?" Helga asked, almost whispering trying not to draw more attention.

"Well, I try to tell you before the practice but when I come to your house you were already gone, besides What would you have done if I had said you before?"

"Well I could..." At that question Helga was speechless.

"That's the reason I did not tell you before on the bus or in practice, well that and your reaction to those news"

"What do you mean?" Helga asked with a slightly puzzled face.

"There's something else I should know" With this Phoebe lets out a sigh before continuing.

"It is true that Arnold intends to get closer to you but he just wants to be your friend Helga and apparently he ..." Phoebe stops mid-sentence, leaving her milkshake and looking at the window as if she tried to find the correct words.

"He what? Spit it out at once, Phoebe, "Helga said, raising his voice slightly.

Hearing that his friend turns and responds a little nervous "Apparently he... he have a crush for someone else"

"WHAT?" Helga shouted momentarily drawing the attention of the other customers again "Again?, It can't pass over five minutes without that stupid football head fall in love for someone?" she continued complaining while a man in a suit approached with ice cream server.

"Excuse me Miss" The suit man said to the blonde girl.

"Not now" She replied without turning to see the man.

"Miss" The suit man repeated.

"What?" Helga turned to the man with an angry face.

"Here is your Banana Split" The man in the suit said as Wyatt put on the table the Banana Split and continued to speak "on behalf of the establishment we offer an apology for the inconvenience, and we make sure it will never happen again"

"Yeah, whatever, just let us alone" The blonde said as she saw her dessert with a smile as make Phoebe let out a sigh of relief at the change in the mood of her friend.

The suit man and the ice cream server walk away muttering something about a second lawsuit.

"Well, Who is it this time? Who am I facing?" Helga asked as she starts eating the Banana Split.

"Actually, I don't know, it seems that he wants to keep it secret, even for Gerald" Phoebe simply replied as she finishes her dessert.

"That's strange, well whoever she is, I just have to make sure that they can't be together when I find who is she" she said while she eating.

Leaving Slausen Helga turned to see her friend before leaving each in his respective home. "Thanks for the information Phebs, and by the way, this conversation never happened"

"Forgetting" Phoebe replied as Helga starts walking toward home.

* * *

 **Sorry again for the late update guys I have problems with Office 2013, and probably the next chapter took me at least 2 months, I'm busy with my Thesis an my job.**

Remember, I'm a new writer, this is my first FanFic, barely have time to write, blah blah blah, so blame for everything you want, even for the global warming if you want


	5. Coach change

**Hey everyone, I can't believe, I updated this story, I know I said it took me 2 months but turned 5, anyway, as always I apologize for the misspellings and grammar, so r** **ead, criticize, review, suggest,** **and speculate.**

* * *

The next day Phoebe was having lunch alone thinking about who could be the new Arnold's crush and why he wanted to keep it secret " _Why should I care too much who is she?_ "

Near the end of lunch period Phoebe shook her head to clear her mind and headed for the trash can where she could see someone hiding behind.

"Helga?" Phoebe asked with surprise when she noticed who was there "What are you doing there?"

"Eep" Shouted Helga, making the trash can fall on her "Phoebe, don't scare me like that" She said looking at her friend.

"What are you doing there?" She asked again.

"Me? I'm not doing anything, I just enjoy sitting here" Helga attempt to lying with a nervous smile.

Phoebe turned her head and looked at Arnold, Gerald, Stinky, Lila, Nadine and Rhonda sitting at a nearby table "I see" Then she sighed.

"OK, fine, I was spying them" Helga finally admitted "I just want to know who I face this time Phebs"

"And? Have you found any sign of who might be?" Phoebe asked really interested.

"Not a clue" She said disappointed as she stood up.

"Well, I don't believe he will drop any in front of someone if he wants to keep secret" Said the raven haired.

"I've been thinking about that all day" Helga said as she removed a banana peel from her head.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"Just think about it, he has never made a secret any of his crushes" Helga said as both turned to see Arnold "Remember how he was with Lila, Ruth, the substitute teacher and that girl in second grade whose name I forget"

"Her name is Sally" Phoebe responded "But you're right, I've been thinking the same thing, it isn't common in Arnold"

" _What makes her so special?_ " She thought puzzled as she pulled a list of names "Who could it be?"

"You have a list?" Phoebe asked surprised.

"Of course, I need to know ..." Helga began to explain but stopped when she saw Wolfgang approaching and other fifth grades.

"What do you want here?" Helga asked with an angry expression.

"But, look what we have here, are nothing but the fourth grade losers" He teased with an arrogant voice.

"Wolfgang, leave them alone" Arnold's voice suddenly heard behind him.

Wolfgang turned to see Arnold "Oh, isn't football head to the rescue"

"We had a deal, you wouldn't annoy us during the practice's week" Arnold said while the others were coming.

"Hey calm down, we just come here to eat" The fifth graders laughed except Edmund.

He scratched his head and then said "But you said we came here to annoy the fourth graders"

"Shut up Edmund" Wolfgang ordered.

"You'll see, we will take back the Gerald Field" Arnold said with an angry tone.

"You mean the Wolfgang Field" He corrected.

For a moment they just glared at each other until the bell rang "Let's go, we're done here" Wolfgang said as he took Arnold and threw him back hitting Phoebe and making her glasses fall.

"I almost had him" Helga shouted while Arnold took the glasses off the floor.

"Sure Helga" Arnold said as he returned them "Here"

"Come Phoebe, back to class" Everyone began to return to class, Phoebe thanked Arnold with a smile making him blush a little, and no one noticed that except for Lila.

* * *

At the Gerald Field after another hard practice Helga addresses the gang "Okay, morning we will practice twice" All began to complain "I need you to give one hundred, no, a two hundred percent in the game"

When she had said this she turned away to talk to Phoebe while others gathered at one end of the field to speak for the intense training.

"Arnold, man, you need to do something about Helga soon" Gerald began as the others start to complain about something.

"My manicure was ruined several times with the bat training" Rhonda said as she looked her nails.

"I think I've lost 10 pounds" Harold complained with his hands on his stomach while all rolled their eyes.

At the end Lila also spoke "Arnold, I have to agree with them, I'm ever so glad that Helga wants to train us but she has been pressing us a lot"

Arnold sighed "I think I'll go talk to her again" He got up to go where Helga and Phoebe were.

Arnold taped the blonde's shoulder "Helga, have a moment?"

"Arnold" Helga shouted in a tone somewhat happy but changed her tone quickly by one annoying "I mean, what is this time Arnoldo?"

"It's just I'm still thinking that you're pressing us too much" Arnold explained as he rubbed his neck.

"And what? Do you think you can do better? I don't think so" Helga argued with her arms crossed.

"Helga come with me for a second," Phoebe said as she took Helga's arm and led away to talk privately.

After a while Helga back with Arnold "Okay, tomorrow is the last day of training, we'll do whatever you say, so don't screw it up" She turned and left the field with her friend leaving Arnold alone.

Gerald came with his friend and asked "How did it go?"

"Well I think, tell the others to see you tomorrow in the park," Arnold said as he prepared to leave the field.

"Where are you going?" Gerald asked curiously.

"I need to find Curly, see you later" Saying this Arnold left his friends behind.

* * *

 **Remember, I'm not a writer, so blame me if you don't like it, also I'll try to rewrite the previous chapters again and I hope to update the story in less time.**


End file.
